


Hand Jobs and Hand Grenades

by BlackWingBecci



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy just wants to give his boyfriend a hand job for god's sake.</p><p>-</p><p>Bellamy and Murphy still have some issues despite being together. Sometimes you have to take a risk to get results. So Bellamy throws a hand grenade into their relationship, but the risk definitely pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Jobs and Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful bellamy-b and murphamyandclexaforever on tumblr for inspiring me to actually get this written, and then betaing it for me.

There was an enjoyment to be found on Bellamy’s part with not being able to touch Murphy during sex.

It was a massive turn on for him, knowing that even when he was held down with Murphy riding him hard and fast, he was still in charge. Even with his hands tied together and pinned above his head by Murphy, he could control Murphy’s pace with a twist of his hips and saying his name in that tone. When Murphy got too desperate, when he wanted more than Bellamy was letting him have, all Bellamy needed to do was angle his hips to disrupt his pace and say his name warningly, and Murphy would slow down to the pace Bellamy set. And if Murphy’s pace slowed, if he got tired and overwhelmed by sensations, all Bellamy had to do was thrust up to jar him and remind that he was serving Bellamy, to keep working. 

Murphy always came first, clenching around Bellamy’s cock and pulling at his own until he spent over Bellamy’s stomach. And then after a brief reprieve, he would ride Bellamy to his orgasm. And it was as hot as hell for the both of them. Murphy would smile at him after, a soft, gentle smile that Bellamy still couldn’t get over he was allowed to see, allowed to receive, after everything that happened between them. It made his heart swell. He loved the sex they were having, and he loved that Murphy enjoyed it just as much.

But, while Bellamy enjoyed the power pay involved when they had sex like that, he also was desperate for a chance to actually get to touch Murphy. He wanted to wrap his arms around Murphy’s smaller frame and hold him tight, he wanted to dig nails into Murphy’s delicate flesh, he wanted to tease him with delicate, trailing touches that left Murphy frustrated and begging. But most of all, he wanted to make Murphy cum with his hand.

It spoke to the tension that clearly still existed between them from their first two months on the ground that after weeks of being together, Bellamy still hadn’t made Murphy cum by his own hand. It was understandable, but it was damn frustrating for Bellamy. It was hard to rebuild trust when you go through what they had, and they had rebuilt enough to give each other a chance, to be open about their relationship, and to find a way of dealing with their issues and each other through their power exchange during sex. But there was still a tension between them, a lack of trust, something not quite reconciled. And it was frustrating because Bellamy wanted to get over all of that with Murphy. He just wanted to be with him completely. And give his boyfriend a damn handjob every one in a while.

-

Figuring what to do about it wasn’t exactly as easy as knowing he had to do something. Bellamy was better with actions than analysing and emotions, and the two people he’d usually go to for advice – Octavia and Clarke – both happened to be away from Arcadia dealing with Grounder coalition politics. So that was why he ended up outside what had become more Arkadia’s bar than anything else with Raven and a lot of booze.

She took a deep drink of her third cup and gave Bellamy a look that made him want to crawl away and hide. “Seriously? You’re asking me for advice on how to have even better sex with Murphy?” 

“Errr…” Bellamy knew it would be awkward, that’s why he made sure there was booze involved and Raven was in a good mood when he brought up the topic. But he had hoped it wouldn’t push her too far, given the dangerous balance in her and Murphy’s acquaintance.

“Dude, I really don’t want to think or talk about you and Murphy getting dirty.” She said with a grimace. Then a smirk flitted over her lips as she took another drink. Bellamy sighed in relief.

“I know, I just hoped maybe you’d be able to offer some insight. I know you and Murphy aren’t exactly best friends,” Raven raised an eyebrow and muttered ‘that’s an understatement’ under her breath, to which Bellamy just rolled his eyes and carried on talking, “But the two of you do share similar backgrounds, and I think you both deal with a lot of similar things. If anyone could give me an idea of what is going on in Murphy’s head, it’s you.”

“You know who else could offer an insight into what’s going on in Murphy’s mind?” Raven asked, and Bellamy leant forward for the answer. “Murphy. Just talk to him.” She said with a shake of her head and flicked Bellamy’s forehead.

He pulled back and rubbed at where she had flicked him, an affronted look on his face. He scoffed. “You really think that would work? Because Murphy is definitely the type to respond positively to someone asking him about his feelings.”

Raven tilted her head and shrugged. “Okay, yeah. I’ll give you that one.”

“If I could just talk to him, I would. I need to do something. Something that will make him see that we can get over whatever is blocking us from being able to trust each other. A way to make him actually consider talking to me.”

“Well I can’t speak for Murphy, because even if we do have similarities like you said, it doesn’t mean we’re the same, but with me it was about vulnerability.” Raven looked down at her cup as she spoke, and Bellamy listened with heavy eyes and a heavier heart. It always sucked to hear someone he cared about was suffering, but he was honoured that Raven trusted him with this. “I didn’t want to be seen as vulnerable by people who I thought saw me as strong. Liked me because I was strong. It was only when the façade I put up slipped and they saw me vulnerable that I realised that being strong wasn’t the clincher. That they were there for me and still cared even when I was vulnerable. When I was weak. Maybe you just need to show Murphy that he can be vulnerable with you. That he can be completely broken down and you’ll still be there with him, to help him pick up the pieces.”

She finished her drink in one after that. Bellamy picked up his own to join her. What Raven had said had given him a lot to think about. He had the beginnings of a potential plan forming in his mind. But she leaned across the table and grabbed his arm before he could drink, gaining his attention again.

“Just be careful, Bellamy. Poking someone’s vulnerability can sometimes be like throwing a hand grenade into their life and their identity. You might not get the response you want. You might make things worse.”

Bellamy swallowed hard and nodded, taking her words to heart. He would be careful, but he wouldn’t let that worry derail him. He would adjust his plan accordingly, but he would still let it play out and push forward.

-

Bellamy got back the room that was once originally just his, but now is known by everyone as his and Murphy’s fairly late the next night. He had a late guard shift, but Murphy was still awake when he got back, curled up in bed and reading one of Bellamy’s books by the solar powered lights Raven kept running. 

And that in itself was a sign of how much he and Murphy had grown. Before, Murphy wouldn’t have dared try read where Bellamy, someone, anyone, could find him. He was insecure about his trouble with reading, how hard it was for him. But now they had reached a point where Murphy would read in front of Bellamy. Murphy would try; sometimes he would succeed, and sometimes he would fail. He was still Murphy of course, and Bellamy had learnt that any attempts to help him would be met with sarcasm and insults. Bellamy didn’t mind. That was the Murphy he had fallen for – spikey and defensive.

Bellamy had grown as well. When he had first landed on the ground, he was still stuck in his Ark mentality. What he could get his hands on and make his own was his, and his alone. He would share it with Octavia. No one else. He never had much of his own on the Ark. Some people – privileged people – did, but he didn’t. He didn’t even get to keep anything sentimental when his mom was floated. It was all taken and redistributed. So to have things of his own and keep them as his own was thrilling. Invigorating. Bellamy from those early days would have snapped at seeing Murphy reading his books, would have grabbed them from his hands and shoved Murphy away. But now Bellamy smiled warmly at the sight. He was glad to share his books, his stuff, himself, with Murphy.

He had expected Murphy to be asleep, but since he wasn’t, Bellamy decided it was the perfect time to give his plan ago.

He sat shrugged off his jacket, shoes and t-shirt before collapsing onto the bed and pulling the book out of Murphy’s hand. Murphy dropped it easily, his eyes having wandered from the pages to Bellamy’s now half naked form moments ago. Murphy was smirking, his breathing already heavy and his eyes sparkling with excitement. He was used to Bellamy coming home at night already worked up and horny, and it usually led to absolutely fantastic sex.

Murphy pulled him into a kiss and Bellamy went readily. There was nothing gentle or soft about it from the start. That wasn’t them. Bellamy sunk his teeth into Murphy’s bottom lip, biting almost hard enough to break skin and tugging, and Murphy tugged at Bellamy’s hair to get his head where he wanted it. It was rough and it was harsh. Bellamy scraped his nails up Murphy’s side as he shucked his top up. It made Murphy writhe under him and dig his knees into Bellamy’s side. Bellamy went from horny to aroused in hardly time at all, he was so easy for the idiot underneath him.

The rest of their clothes came off quickly, desperate for skin on skin contact.  
Bellamy’s lips wandered across Murphy’s jaw and down his neck. He was thrilled with every breathless little moan he coaxed out and every guttural groan as Bellamy sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Murphy’s neck. This was the part Bellamy always cherished the most. While the rest was amazing, fantastic, everything he wanted, this part at the beginning where he got to touch Murphy, shower him in kisses and love, was the part Bellamy needed. It was also the part he barely got to enjoy when they had sex.

Even now, Murphy was already starting to push at Bellamy’s shoulder, trying to twist out from underneath him. Bellamy wasn’t going to just roll over – figuratively and literally – and let things go as they always did. So instead of rolling onto his back, he sat up, pulling back onto his knees. He kept a tight grip on Murphy’s hips and pulled him up with him. There was a moment of pause where Murphy was clearly confused, but then his hands scrambled at Bellamy’s wide shoulders for purchase and he was clambering into Bellamy’s lap. Their lips met again. These kisses were rough as well, quick brushes of lips that were forceful and sloppy as both men’s attention was more focussed on how Bellamy’s hands were wandering Murphy’s body.

He grabbed a handful of Murphy’s arse, squeezing the muscle and using the hold to pull Murphy closer to his body. He trailed his fingers lightly up Murphy’s spine, smirking against Murphy’s lips as he shivered under the touch. He dug his fingers into Murphy’s thigh, dragged them upwards to his groin but skirted around everything else there. Murphy was breathing heavily, his fingers digging hard into Bellamy shoulders, and he was fidgeting in his lap, simultaneously moving into Bellamy’s touch and trying to direct his hands to more desired areas.

Bellamy pulled away to speak, tugging once more at Murphy’s lip just before he did. Murphy released a desperate whine that had Bellamy practically shaking with want. “Let me do something for you.” He said lowly.

“W-what?” Murphy stuttered out, using his hold on Bellamy to lift himself up and brush their cocks together. The contact had Bellamy moaning, leaning forward to press his forehead against Murphy’s shoulder. “Bell…” Murphy whined, shifting and rubbing them against each other again. Bellamy took a deep breath, trying to compose himself some, and pulled back so he could look into Murphy’s eyes.

“Trust me. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He brought a hand up to up Murphy’s cheek and kiss him. Gently. It was the first kiss of the night that wasn’t rough and desperate, that wasn’t just about the sex, but also about them being together. It was the type of kiss Bellamy would press to Murphy’s lips in front of the rest of the Arkers to annoy him, but mainly to remind he loved him. And that was what it was for now. To remind Murphy that they were working past what had happened, that they loved each other now and were together. To tell him that he could trust Bellamy and could be vulnerable in front of him.

There was a moment when they just looked into each other’s eyes. Then Murphy nodded. Small and barely there. But it was there.

“Turn over.” Bellamy said gruffly, his throat tightening and his heart racing at the trust Murphy was showing him.

Murphy pulled himself backwards and off Bellamy’s lap, turning over and burying his face into a pillow. All Bellamy had to do was press a hand against his hip, and Murphy pushed himself up, his knees planted firmly on the bed and his arse in the air. Bellamy pressed his lips to Murphy’s spine, holding onto Murphy’s thighs tightly to keep his balance and to keep Murphy grounded. He moved downwards, with soft, caressing kisses. He wanted to take his time with this, to enjoy it himself and to make sure that Murphy was enjoying every bit of it as well. He finally had a chance to touch Murphy the way he wanted and he was going to make sure it was the best experience for both of them.

When he reached the swell of Murphy’s arse, he veered off his path straight down, and sunk his teeth into the flesh of his cheek. Murphy’s legs tensed under his grip and he let out a filthy moan. His legs spread wider and his fingers clenched in the sheet underneath him. Bellamy smirked against his skin, pressing a kiss to the mark he left behind before carrying on. He let go of Murphy’s thighs, pinching the skin there just because he could before moving on, and instead pulled Murphy’s cheeks apart. Murphy whined, twisting his hips and looking back at Bellamy with plain need.  
“Needy.” Bellamy teased, but the word came out more fond and soft than anything else. Seeing Murphy already trust him so much was making him lightheaded and heavy hearted with love and excitement.

Bellamy leant forward and pressed his lips against Murphy’s entrance. Murphy moaned filthily again and it was music to Bellamy’s ears as he pulled back so he could lap at it instead. He took his time, getting comfy where he knelt on the bed, hard himself but completely focused on Murphy. He licked at Murphy, teasing him with simple flicks of his tongue to test the waters. Murphy was responding exactly as Bellamy hoped he would, relaxing and whining under Bellamy’s ministrations. 

His tongue became more insistent then. He felt Murphy’s entrance quiver under his tongue and he pressed against it harder. Each moan and groan from Murphy spurred him on more. Bellamy licked and kissed and pulled away to bite at Murphy’s cheeks every now and then and Murphy completely fell apart under him. He was panting and almost sobbing into the pillow he was clinging to, his whole body shook, his legs seemingly dangerously close to giving out and being unable to hold him up anymore. And his cock was hanging heavy between his legs, hard and dripping precum onto the bed sheets below.

Bellamy pulled away momentarily to catch his breath, stroking Murphy’s back and humming slightly, content and wanting to remind Murphy he was still there. “Do you want to cum?” He asked, leaning up to slowly press kisses across the small of Murphy’s back.

“Yes Bell, please.” Murphy breathed out, his voice shaky.

Bellamy went back to licking at Murphy’s entrance, his tongue pushing past the softened muscle to explore inside as well. And he wrapped his arm around Murphy’s thin frame to take a hold of his cock. Murphy’s panting increased and he began moaning, shaking in Bellamy’s arms. And after a few more minutes of Bellamy’s tongue and hand working him, he came with a strangled cry. 

Bellamy pulled away immediately, not wanting to overstimulate him, and instead crawled up the bed to hold him in his arms properly as he came down from his orgasm. They laid there for a few moments, Murphy panting and Bellamy stroking his hair and basking in how gorgeous he looked completely fucked out.

And then Murphy looked up at him with determined eyes and there was hand grasping Bellamy’s still hard cock. He would tell Murphy he didn’t have to, that he didn’t need it. But Bellamy was still aroused as hell and he didn’t really want to be left frustrated after as amazing sex as that. And he knew how patronising those words would sound to Murphy, no matter how well intentioned they were, and he would just get some snippy comment in return.

Bellamy buried his face in Murphy’s neck, mouthing at the skin there as he brought closer to his orgasm. And he bit down hard when it finally hit, sending sparks ricocheting through his body. Murphy knew how to get Bellamy off just right, and Bellamy absolutely loved it.

They settled down after that, curled around each other and relaxed in each other’s arms like every other night. That was what told him he hadn’t pushed too far with his actions. And that was all he needed to know. They would have to talk later, but apparently the hand grenade he had thrown in Murphy’s vulnerability had been a dud.

**Author's Note:**

> blackwingbecci on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
